Kachi o Mezase!
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kebersamaannya dengan Ibuki selama beberapa hari terakhir, membuat Tsurugi memikirkan berbagai hal. Mulai dari naga putih sok hebat… sampai kepala brokoli…./Spoiler Alert/ Timeline di antara InaGyara 5-6/ friendship!MuneKyou/


.

Kachi o Mezase!

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Gaje, typo, spoiler alert, friendship!MuneKyou

**Timeline**: di antara Inagyara Eps 5-6

.

* * *

.

_DEEESHH!_

Untuk kesekian kali Ibuki Munemasa, sang kiper Shinsei Inazuma Japan, terbanting keras ke jaring gawang, tak sanggup menahan bola sepak yang melesat deras.

Tsurugi menurunkan kakinya. _Sudah selesai, kah…?_

Dua puluh kali Ibuki bangkit dan berteriak, "Lagi!", dua puluh kali pula Tsurugi mengulang tembakan yang sama—bahkan dengan kekuatan dan arah yang sama. Tapi sekalipun begitu, tak satupun dari tendangan itu yang berhasil ditahan Ibuki.

Dalam perjalanannya melakukan petualangan bersama Tim Raimon, Tsurugi sudah cukup banyak bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang tergolong keras kepala, teguh kemauan. Sampai-sampai Tsurugi sendiri menyadari, kalau ia mulai tertular sikap tak rasional itu. Lebih mendahulukan hasrat ketimbang memikirkan akibat.

_Tapi makhluk yang satu ini…,_ Tsurugi memandang Ibuki ("Sekali lagi!" teriak sang kiper. _Sekali lagi, _katanya? Namun pada akhirnya Tsurugi melakukannya hingga sepuluh kali ke depan.) _Keras kepala…, atau malah bego, ya? _

Padahal Tsurugi sudah menyesuaikan kekuatan tembakannya agar setara dengan kemampuan pemula. Tentunya dengan tidak melupakan kualitas—baik dia dan Ibuki—sebagai pemain yang akan bermain di tingkat dunia. Arah tembakan pun termasuk yang gampang ditebak. Namun…

_DUESH!_

Masih tidak bisa dihalau juga….

Tsurugi meraih satu bola lagi. Menahannya di bawah telapak kaki sembari menunggu Ibuki bangkit.

"Lagi! Kali ini aku pasti bisa menghentikannya!"

Tsurugi menghela napas. Menatap sosok bercelemong tanah yang telah kembali bersiap di bawah mistar gawang.

"Apa lebih baik kalau kau istirahat dulu?" Tsurugi menyingkirkan kakinya dari bola. Urung menendang. Disadarinya matahari sudah tergelincir dari puncaknya. Anggota Shinsei Inazuma Japan lain sudah kembali ke asrama untuk jatah makan siang. Sementara ia masih terjebak di lapangan bersama Ibuki, akibat kekeraskepalaan sang kiper yang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Belum!" lagi-lagi menolak. "Berikan padaku sepuluh tembakan lagi, dan aku pasti akan menghentikan salah satunya!"

"Sepuluh?"

"Ya! Setelah itu, kau boleh meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku akan lanjutkan latihan dengan Matatagi."

Pandangan Ibuki tak lagi mengarah ke Tsurugi. Tsurugi menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah matanya. Tampak sosok Matatagi dari kejauhan, berjalan menuju lapangan. Mungkin hendak melanjutkan latihan. Begitu sampai, pemuda berkulit gelap itu keheranan.

"Lho? Kalian masih di sini?" katanya. "Kami sudah selesai makan, lho?"

"Ayo, Tsurugi! Kita lanjutkan!" ujar Ibuki menarik perhatian Tsurugi kembali padanya. "Matatagi! Kau selanjutnya. Bersiaplah!"

"Baik, baik…," jawab Matatagi tenang. Latihan beberapa hari dengannya membuat Matatagi mulai memahami watak Ibuki. "Lagipula aku juga kebetulan ingin latihan."

_Sepuluh kali, ya?_ Tsurugi menatap tanah di sekelilingnya. Sekarang hanya ada satu bola dekat kakinya. Sedangkan Tsurugi merasa perlu sepuluh bola untuk melakukan sepuluh tembakan berturut, agar bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Terdapat bola-bola sepak lain berhamburan di sekitar gawang. Bola-bola yang tak tertangkap oleh Ibuki. Tsurugi menghampiri gawang, bermaksud mengumpulkannya.

"Kamu akan makin susah menghalau bola dengan gangguan sebanyak ini di sekitar gawang," ucap Tsurugi. "Ayo, bantu aku membereskannya."

Ibuki mengerjap. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Tsurugi yang kini berjongkok di sisinya, meraih bola satu-persatu.

"Aku juga bantu, deh," tawar Matatagi.

Saat mengumpulkan bola itulah, terdengar bunyi berkeriuk memecah kesunyian. Matatagi menoleh seketika ke sumber suara.

"Ibuki-kun?" katanya, mengulum senyum. "Ternyata memang belum makan, ya?"

Ibuki mendelik. "Jangan langsung menuduhku! Tsurugi juga belum makan! Ya kan?" tolehnya pada Tsurugi.

Tak ada jawaban. Sebagai gantinya, suara _brugh…_ Membuat Matatagi ikut beralih menoleh ke sumber suara lain itu.

"…Tsurugi?" panggil Ibuki lagi.

Dilihatnya sang ace striker roboh di atas rumput, dengan mata terkatup dan wajah sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

Tanpa komando, semua berkumpul di depan kamar Tsurugi. Setelah melihat kelebat sosok Matatagi dan Ibuki masuk membawa sang pemilik kamar yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Badannya agak panas. Mungkin kelelahan," begitu kata pengurus asrama mereka menyimpulkan. "Tapi tidak parah, kok. Kalau istirahat seharian, pasti akan membaik. Kalian tenang saja."

Itu tak lantas membuat Shindou tenang. Tim mereka terancam kekurangan pemain untuk menghadapi babak kedua yang akan diadakan lusa. Tajam diliriknya Ibuki, yang dianggapnya paling pantas bertanggung jawab.

Tak biasanya, Ibuki tidak balik menantang Shindou. Ia menunduk. Dalam hati, ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia memang pantas disalahkan. Kemarin malam, Tsurugi menemaninya latihan di lapangan luar hingga pukul satu. Seragam Ibuki, sebagai kiper, yaitu baju lengan panjang lengkap dengan sarung tangan. Sebaliknya Tsurugi. Ia mengenakan seragam standar; lengan pendek. Jelas siapa di antara mereka berdua yang lebih banyak diterpa bekunya angin malam.

Tambahan lagi, keesokan paginya, saat Ibuki mencari Tsurugi untuk melanjutkan latihan, ia sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Ternyata sang ace striker sudah lebih dulu berlatih sendiri di lapangan. Melihat Ibuki datang, Tsurugi kelihatan tidak kaget lagi. "Mau latihan sekarang?" begitu tanyanya. Meski beberapa bulir keringat tampak menempeli pelipisnya. Pertanda dia sendiri sudah latihan cukup lama.

Waktu itu Ibuki tak berpikir apa-apa soal Tsurugi. Yang ia pikirkan, hanyalah agar bisa menghentikan tembakan layaknya seorang kiper andal. Demi meraih pengakuan dari si sombong Shindou itu. Makanya, meski terus dirobohkan, Ibuki tetap ngotot bangkit berdiri. Mereka pun berlatih hingga hampir melewatkan makan pagi.

Tapi belakangan, setelah insiden ini, Ibuki jadi mengerti. Bahwa penyebab Tsurugi lebih dulu pergi ke lapangan seperti pagi tadi, adalah agar bisa berlatih sendiri sebelum Ibuki datang. Seorang ace striker seperti dia, jika berlatih dengan kiper amatir, tentu membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan. Tsurugi selama ini pasti menahan diri, meski ia sendiri tidak berkata demikian.

Jadi, selain harus menemani latihan Ibuki, Tsurugi juga harus melatih kemampuannya sendiri. Belum lagi mengurus Matatagi, yang belakangan juga minta diajari melakukan tembakan. Lelah yang ia rasakan pasti dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya. Jika saja Ibuki bukan kiper amatiran, Tsurugi bisa melatihnya sembari mengasah kemampuannya sendiri. Tak perlu sampai berlatih dua kali.

Tangan Ibuki yang kini telanjang, meremas sarung tangan kipernya.

"Nah, sekarang kamu sudah mengerti 'kan?"

Ibuki mengangkat kepala. Baru disadarinya, anggota lain yang tadinya ikut bergerombol di depan kamar Tsurugi sudah membubarkan diri. Sekarang, yang belum beranjak hanya ia, Shindou, Kapten Tenma, dan Matatagi.

Dan yang berkata tadi adalah Shindou, yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

"Sikap tekun dan keras kepalamu itu, malah menambah masalah baru bagi tim! Statusmu sebagai pemula saja sudah cukup menyulitkan. Tahu dirilah sedikit!"

Ibuki menggeram di balik giginya. Ingin ia membalas dengan, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti jadi pemula, jika tidak tekun latihan!?" Tapi rasa bersalah membuatnya malas berdebat.

Karena Ibuki tak kunjung bicara, Shindou pun menghembuskan napas keras, dan berpaling pada Tenma.

"Tenma, aku akan menemui Pelatih Kuroiwa, dan menanyakan kemungkinan tersedianya pemain cadangan." Sebelumnya Shindou memang sudah membahas masalah ini dengan sang pelatih. Tapi tanggapan beliau datar saja, seolah tak tertarik menindaklanjuti permintaannya. "Selanjutnya kuserahkan semua di sini padamu."

"Ah, baik!" sahut Tenma. Dan Shindou berjalan pergi, tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Ibuki.

Tenma menggamit Matatagi, "Ayo, Matatagi, kita latihan lagi. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di lapangan."

"A-aku juga ikut!" Ibuki bergegas menyusul.

"Tidak usah. Kamu belum makan siang 'kan? Makan saja dulu, setelah itu baru kamu latihan lagi bersama kami. Kan gawat, kalau yang sakit jadi bertambah satu orang?"

Meski ragu, Ibuki sadar kata-kata sang kapten ada benarnya. Terpaksa ia mengiyakan.

"Kapten… anu… soal itu… aku minta maaf…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Tsurugi itu kuat. Dia pasti akan cepat sehat kembali," kata Tenma menenangkan. "Yuk, Matatagi! Ibuki, kami duluan, ya!"

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Ibuki dimintai Kamata-san, pengurus asrama, untuk mengantarkan nampan makan siang Tsurugi beserta obatnya ke kamarnya. Ibuki tidak menolak, walau sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke lapangan.

Di ambang pintu keluar, langkah Ibuki terhenti.

"Oh, ya, Kamata-san. Boleh saya tanya satu hal?"

"Ya?" Kamata-san urung mengangkat perangkat makan bekas Ibuki dari meja. "Soal apa, ya, Ibuki-kun?"

"Bagaimana caranya menutup atap gedung lapangan sepakbola itu?"

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Tsurugi masih pulas. Ibuki menaruh nampan hati-hati di meja, dan mencari tempat untuk obat yang dibawanya agar gampang terlihat oleh Tsurugi, seandainya dia bangun nanti.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Ibuki mengamati Tsurugi, yang masih tidur dengan kain handuk di kepala, dan mengira-ngira apa panasnya sudah turun. Ibuki berpikir mungkin tak ada salahnya jika mencari tahu, daripada terus kepikiran dan membuatnya sulit konsentrasi saat latihan.

Maka, ia pun menyingkirkan kain kompres itu, melepas bandananya dan menaruh dahinya di atas dahi Tsurugi. Tepat saat itu, Tsurugi membuka mata.

Kaget, Ibuki segera mundur. Tsurugi sendiri juga tak kalah terkejut. Spontan ia terduduk dan menoleh pada Ibuki yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang bicara.

"Ah…," Ibuki yang lebih dulu buka mulut. "…bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tsurugi menatap Ibuki dengan pandangan heran. "Memangnya… apa yang terjadi?"

"Kamu pingsan." Ibuki mengerling ke arah meja. "Aku ke sini untuk membawakanmu makan siang."

"Oh, terima kasih, kalau begitu," Tsurugi bangkit berdiri, keluar dari selimutnya. Namun, tatapan matanya belum beranjak. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari Ibuki, yang membuatnya kepikiran.

"…Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Tsurugi melebarkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Malah, ada sesuatu yang tidak ada di wajahmu." Tsurugi mendongak sedikit. "Bandanamu mana?"

"Oh? Ini, ya?" Ibuki mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Tadi aku lepas waktu mau mengecek suhumu…. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tsurugi menggeleng. "Tidak…, cuma rasanya aku jadi ingat seseorang..." _Tapi siapa, ya…._

Ibuki tidak menanggapi, tapi kemudian bertanya, "Kamu … baik-baik saja kan?"

"…Iya…," jawab Tsurugi mengambang sambil memerhatikan Ibuki tengah memasang kembali bandananya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan…."

"Mau lanjut latihan?"

Di ambang pintu, Ibuki menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan khawatir. Kamu istirahat saja. Aku akan berlatih dengan Matatagi. Maaf sudah membuatmu pingsan."

"Eh, apa?"

"Sudah, ya. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Pintu pun menutup segera sesudah Ibuki melewatinya. Meninggalkan Tsurugi sendirian, memandang isi nampan yang belum tersentuh.

.

.

.

Dari sepuluh tembakan Matatagi, lima darinya berhasil ia hentikan. Ibuki belum puas, meskipun Tenma memujinya—dan juga Matatagi—atas kemajuan yang sudah mereka capai. Bagi Ibuki, latihannya masih belum sempurna jika belum mampu menghentikan tembakan Tsurugi. Apalagi sempat tertangkap olehnya, tatapan datar Shindou saat Tenma bercerita dengan semangat, kalau dia berhasil menghalau tembakan Matatagi. Dan itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa apa yang telah ia capai masih belum apa-apa. Minimal, dia harus bisa menghentikan tembakan Tsurugi. Bahkan juga hissatsu wazanya, kalau perlu.

Ibuki melenggang sendiri menuju gedung olahraga. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang, membawa satu bola sepak.

Sesuai dugaannya, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Malam sudah larut, dan hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi tim karena telah berlatih seharian penuh.

Dijatuhkannya bola di tangannya dengan tak berselera. Bola itu melompat-lompat di atas tanah sebelum kemudian bergulir pelan menjauh, menabarak tiang gawang. Ibuki meraihnya dengan kaki, memainkannya sebentar. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia pun mencoba maju dengan menggiringnya menuju deretan halangan yang biasa dipakai Matatagi dan para gelandang untuk berlatih dribble.

Baru beberapa langkah, bola segera lepas dari kendalinya. Ibuki kontan berhenti. Mengejar bola bandel itu, dan berhasil menangkapnya, meski hanya dengan tangan. Ibuki mendengus jengkel. Ternyata, memang susah kalau harus pakai kaki.

Iseng, dipantulkannya bola ke tanah, lalu berlari maju. Ibuki tersenyum. Memang beginilah dribble yang ia tahu.

Tanpa sadar, Ibuki malah berlatih basket. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apa-apa. Belakangan ini ia terlalu tenggelam dengan latihan sepakbola. Sepakbola yang sebenarnya dia lakukan demi basketnya.

Memang benar. Andaipun nantinya ia menang dan dapat kesempatan berlatih di luar negeri, dia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan orang sana kalau ia sampai lupa cara menggiring bola basket.

Selain itu, baginya, kegiatan ini lumayan berhasil mengurangi stress.

"Kalau kamu memegang bola dengan tangan di luar kotak penalti, kamu tetap bisa kena kartu merah, meskipun kamu kiper."

Kesenangan Ibuki terhenti. "Kamu … kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya terheran. "Kamu kan harusnya istirahat?"

Sosok yang baru datang itu mendekati Ibuki ke tengah lapangan.

"Tidak apa. Yang tadi itu cuma karena aku belum makan saja… Bukan hal besar, kok," sosok itu, Tsurugi mengambil bola dari Ibuki, membawanya ke depan gawang, dan menahannya dengan kaki. "Ayo sini, kutemani latihan."

Tsurugi menoleh ke belakang. Ibuki masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kenapa diam? Ayo!"

Ibuki tersentak. "Tunggu sebentar!" katanya. Ia berlari menjauhi Tsurugi yang mengangkat alis.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi berisik terdengar dari atas kepala. Tsurugi menengadah. Atap gedung olahraga yang tadinya terbuka, sekarang mulai menutup. Rupanya, Ibuki mencari tombol pengendali untuk menutupnya, menghalau udara dingin malam hari.

"Nah, ayo mulai!"

Lima menit kemudian, untuk kesekian kali, Ibuki tersungkur ke atas tanah. Dalam hati, sang kiper merasa setengah lega, setengah jengkel. Lega karena Tsurugi sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja, tapi juga jengkel karena lagi-lagi tidak mampu menghadang satu pun serangan itu. Bahkan tembakan dari Tsurugi yang baru sembuh sekalipun.

_Duk! _Geram, Ibuki meninju tiang gawang, kebiasaannya jika sudah gemas akan kegagalannya.

Sempat terpikir oleh Tsurugi, mungkin anak ini juga biasa memukul ring basket kalau dia gagal menembak. Makanya, badannya bisa tinggi.

"Sekali lagi! Aku pasti bisa menghentikan yang berikutnya!"

_DEEESHH!_

Ibuki menatap arah bola itu dengan seksama, lalu melompat ke kanan. Tapi…,

_Brak!_

Hilang keseimbangan, bahu Ibuki menghantam tiang gawang. Telak. Sedangkan bola dari Tsurugi tadi pun menjeblos ke dalam jaring dengan mulusnya.

Ibuki tidak langsung bangkit seperti biasanya. Ia malah meringis sembari memegang bahu. Tsurugi bergegas menghampiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa mengindahkan roman Ibuki yang tampak tak setuju, Tsurugi menyeret sang kiper ke pinggir lapangan. Beruntung di sana masih ada kotak pertolongan pertama yang ditinggalkan Aoi.

Masih mengabaikan protes Ibuki, Tsurugi terus diam sambil membantu mengompres memarnya.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi." Ibuki berdiri. Tapi Tsurugi menariknya.

"Aku masih capek. Mau istirahat sebentar."

Alasan yang tepat. Mau tak mau, Ibuki duduk kembali. Karena tak suka diam, digerak-gerakkannya lengannya untuk menilai, apakah ia masih sanggup melanjutkan latihan. Tapi Ibuki sudah bertekad. Andaipun akan sulit, ia akan menyelesaikan latihan malam ini, sampai ia berhasil menahan tembakan Tsurugi. Ya, dia harus bisa!

"Jangan bodoh. Kalau kamu sampai cedera parah, siapa yang akan menjaga gawang kita? Kamu satu-satunya kiper di sini," cetus Tsurugi, seolah bisa membaca kata hati Ibuki.

Ibuki malah tertawa. Tawa mengejek. "Tak masalah. Kan masih ada Shindou," balasnya. "Kamu juga lihat kan, dia selalu ikut campur pekerjaanku…" lanjutnya sengit.

"Oh, soal itu…," Tsurugi menggumam mendengar sindiran Ibuki. _Shindou-san lagi…_

"Padahal, bukan cuma dia saja yang mau memenangkan pertandingan ini! Walaupun aku bukan pemain pro, aku juga ingin menang, demi kesempatanku untuk berkarir di luar negeri. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bersusah payah mempelajari sepakbola yang sama sekali di luar minatku ini!"

Ibuki menutup semua unek-unek itu dengan satu dengusan jengkel. Tapi, tatkala tatapannya bertemu dengan Tsurugi, sesuatu menyadarkannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Maksudku…" Ibuki menunduk, lalu menyeringai pahit. "Pasti kamu berpendapat sama dengan Shindou, kan? Kalau orang yang bermain bukan demi sepakbola, tak pantas ada di sini…, ya kan?"

"Tidak juga," Tsurugi ikut-ikutan membuang pandangan. "Mungkin, Shindou-san benar. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak kalian. Karena aku juga… pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian…"

Ibuki menatapnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu…?"

"Itu sudah berlalu," ucap Tsurugi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lagipula, aku tidak benci, kok, berlatih denganmu…"

Wajah Ibuki perlahan cerah, "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjut—"

"Tidak. Latihanmu hari ini cukup. Kita lanjutkan besok," Tsurugi berdiri, mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya bangkit. "Malam ini, sembuhkan saja lenganmu dulu. Kalaupun kelak kita menang dan kau mendapat imbalanmu, semuanya akan sia-sia saja, jika tanganmu sampai rusak. Apa itu tidak masalah buatmu?"

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Ibuki tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Tsurugi mengantarkan Ibuki, dan memastikan kalau dia betul-betul kembali ke kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan macam-macam lagi."

"Itu omonganku juga, tahu," balas Ibuki, tapi dengan senyum. "Jangan lupa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kau akan temani aku latihan."

Pintu kamar Ibuki menutup. Tsurugi kini melenggang sendirian. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, dia berbalik. Ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya.

_Maaf Ibuki. Ada teknik yang harus kesempurnakan. Kalau tidak kukerjakan sekarang, waktunya takkan sempat…_

Tsurugi kembali ke lapangan, dan tertegun mendapati ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Tengah berlatih dengan bola sepak.

"Matatagi…?"

.

.

.

Keesokan siangnya, Tsurugi menghadang Shindou, saat kakak kelasnya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Shindou-san? Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Tsurugi? Kamu ke mana saja? Sepagian ini tak kelihatan?" Shindou balik bertanya. "Oh, ya. Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Saya baik-baik saja. Tak perlu dicarikan pemain cadangan. Selain itu…, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya perlihatkan."

"Ingin diperlihatkan? Padaku?"

Tsurugi mengangguk. "Iya. Tolong ikut saya sebentar."

Tsurugi berjalan di depan, mengarahkannya menuju lapangan di luar kompleks asrama. Shindou mengerutkan kening sambil menebak-nebak apa maksud adik kelasnya itu.

Tiba di tujuan, dan bertemu mata dengan seseorang, kerutan di wajah Shindou seketika bertambah. Bukan kerut heran, melainkan kerut tak suka.

Yang ditatap Shindou juga tak kalah memasang raut enggan. Tapi ia tak hendak menyingkir dari tempatnya. Lain dengan Shindou, yang justru ingin segera minggat, setelah tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Tsurugi untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsurugi? Kalau kamu ingin mempertontonkan kegagalan dia, aku sudah cukup banyak melihatnya kemarin."

Gemas, Ibuki harus menahan diri agar tidak menghantamkan sarung tangannya ke wajah Shindou. Tsurugi sebagai penengah berusaha membujuk. Cukup satu tembakan, dan selepas itu Shindou boleh pergi. Akhirnya Shindou mau juga bertahan. Ia berdiri di belakang Tsurugi, menonton sembari melipat tangan.

_DEEESHH!_

Kendati kemudian Ibuki berhasil menghalaunya dengan gemilang, ekspresi Shindou tak berubah. Sebelum pergi, ia hanya berpesan pada Tsurugi agar secepatnya kembali ke gedung olahraga untuk rapat strategi. Terlihat kalau dia bahkan tak memandang Ibuki, barang sebelah mata pun. Membuat darah Ibuki kembali bergejolak.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah berhasil, kan?" ujar Tsurugi sekenanya, sambil membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan, bekas latihan mereka semenjak pagi.

Ibuki masih terpaku menatap arah kepergian Shindou, dengan mata berkilat marah. Bahkan setelah Tsurugi selesai beres-beres, dia terus bergeming, sampai kemudian Tsurugi menegurnya.

"Ayo pulang! Soal Shindou-san, kau bisa membuktikan padanya lagi di pertandingan besok."

Ibuki mengikuti Tsurugi yang berjalan selangkah di depannya.

"Tsurugi, kita pasti menang 'kan?"

Tsurugi tak segera menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya. "Tapi paling tidak, kita sudah berusaha. Itu yang paling penting."

Ibuki berdecak tak sepakat. "Yang namanya pertandingan, harus dimenangkan, bukan? Aku juga punya harga diri sebagai atlet. Memang, bukan demi sepakbola. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau sampai kalah begitu saja, aku tidak terima!"

Tsurugi mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja."

Ibuki berjalan mendahuluinya. Tsurugi menatap punggung tinggi itu lekat. Ia ingat pada Sangoku-senpai, yang dulu tetap berusaha menahan serangan meski diperintahkan untuk kalah. Menurut pelatih Endou, itu adalah naluri pemain sepakbola. Naluri untuk tidak mau kalah.

Entah kenapa, di mata Tsurugi, sosok dua kiper andal itu kini malah tampak berjalan bersisian dengan kiper amatir di depannya.

_...Ah, tidak. Bukan amatiran, _bantah Tsurugi dalam hati._ Justru hasrat ingin menang itu … yang membuatmu menjadi pemain sepakbola sesungguhnya._

"Kamu lambat," tahu-tahu Tsurugi sudah berada di depan Ibuki. "Kalau kamu lambat begitu, nanti kutinggal."

"Ah, hei!" Ibuki tersentak. "Hei! Tunggu, Tsurugi! Apa-apan kamu? Memangnya ini balapan? Hei!"

Tapi Tsurugi sudah berlalu. Tak mau tertinggal, tanpa pikir panjang, Ibuki juga melajukan langkahnya.

Langkah awal mereka menuju kemenangan.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author

Hm, kalau Shindou tahu Tsurugi berpikir begini, dia pasti marah: "Jangan samakan Sangoku-san dan Pelatih Endou dengan amatiran seperti dia!"

Gitu, deh ^^

Ngomong2, pas Tsurugi ketemu Matatagi di lapangan itu, ceritanya mereka mau berlatih hissatsu shoot baru masing-masing. Tapi karena kayaknya sulit bikin cerita begituan, jadi saya bikin hint-nya aja... ^^ *seenaknya, dor*

.

**Omake:**

Nun jauh di suatu tempat, terdapat seekor naga putih yang sedang pundung di gua hantu, setelah mendengar komentar Tsurugi melihat Ibuki melepas bandananya.

"Hik, hik, Tsurugi... teganya kamu melupakanku...*sroot*... Si Brokoli(Sangoku-senpai, red) malah diingat, tapi aku yang terhebat ini nggak...? Hik... Teganya..."


End file.
